


The Wolf and My Stars

by callithemuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd person pov, Fluff, James POV, Lily POV, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans, Minor pining, Remus POV, Ship au, Sirius PoV, This got very long, birthday fic!!, for the wonderful Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: Lily had had one of her brilliantly horrible ideas. She had smuggled them into the hold of a ship, and now they were caught by one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Wolf and My Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stagecrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kay!!!! I hope you enjoy it! (yes i know your birthday is tomorrow, but i wanted to post it now :))

This had been a very, very bad idea. Almost as bad as when Lily had suggested that they sneak into the Palace of Grimmauld. He should have refused, but he didn’t. So, when the two of them got caught, he should have refused to join in on any more of her shenanigans. 

But, Remus couldn’t say no to that quick, sharp smile of hers, so that’s how he found himself in this predicament. Lily and him had snuck onto a ship headed anywhere, and now he was squeezed next to her behind a row of barrels. 

“This is a bad idea, Lils.”

“Hush, Rem. I know the captain.”

“Then why are we hiding?!” 

She smirked at him. “Because.” 

“That’s-”

“-horrible reasoning, yes I know. Now shut up or I’ll gag you.” 

He glowered at her. Lily winked, tugging her hood on. Unfortunately, as she had said many times, red hair was not good for stealth. He grumbled quietly and resigned himself to some long, uncomfortable hours. 

⥈⥈⥈⥈  
“Hey, Prongs! Did you get the stuff?” Sirius yelled.

“I did!” James called back. Their 3rd voyage upon The Wolf was set to leave as soon as possible, and he was nervously checking everything again. 

Finally, they were ready and they set sail. 

There was something so calming about being at sea again, from the rocking of the ship to the sky stretching out forever. He breathed in deeply, and leaned against the railing. The spray fell against his face and Sirius smiled broadly. Home. 

⥈⥈⥈⥈

Three days later, and Remus was going stir crazy. They had been hiding in the hold for 3 days and still Lily refused to go up. 

“Look, I don’t want him to know until we’re far enough away.” 

“Lils, I love you dearly, but it has been days. Surely we’re far enough away from Hogwarts. Right?” 

“Mmm.”

Just then, they heard footsteps descending into the hold. Remus ducked behind some barrels, peeking over. A tall man with shoulder length black hair had entered and was poking through some of the barrels. He leaned forward slightly, watching the man. 

“Oi Prongs! I found some more rope!” 

He heard an answering shout from above. “That’s good!”

The man looked around curiously, before his eyes fixated on where Remus and Lily were hiding. Remus held his breath, not daring to blink. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he climbed the ladder and left. 

He let out a sigh of relief and sat down, moving out of his crouch. “That was close.”

“Yeah,” Lily breathed, green eyes wide. 

⥈⥈⥈⥈  
James looked over at Sirius. He seemed distracted. “Something wrong?”

“Mm. Thought I saw someone in the hold.”

“Should we check?”

“Yeah probably.”

With that, they descended the ladder, only to see two people freeze. One was Lily, and he didn’t know the other one.

“Oh, hey Lily.” 

“James.” she nodded to Sirius. He mock saluted back. 

“Who’re you?” Sirius sounded confused.

“My name’s Remus.” He had a wry smile. 

⥈⥈⥈⥈

Sirius couldn’t breathe. Remus was the prettiest person he had ever seen, with tawny curls and freckles scattered over his face.   
“And what’s your name?” He even sounded cute, with a voice like honey. 

“Er, I’m Sirius!” it came out rushed and hasty, and he inwardly groaned. 

Remus smiled. It was angelic. He was angelic. God, Sirius was falling hard. And way too fast. He couldn’t find in him to care though. 

“It’s lovely to meet you. Now, are we allowed out, or are we stuck down here for the rest of our lives?”

⥈⥈⥈⥈

Remus was drowning. Well, not literally. He was standing on the deck of the ship. However, he was drowning in Sirius. He was handsome, and elegant, and his eyes. They were stormy gray silver, and he could spend the rest of his life studying them and not get bored. 

And he couldn’t stop smiling. It hurt, from his chapped lips to the ache in his cheeks, but he didn’t want to stop smiling at this beautiful man. 

“And then, we narrowly escaped their clutches! We jumped into the water and swam as fast we could away.” His eyes were wide, and he was grinning. 

“We did! And that’s how we met Lils!” James interjected, slinging an arm over her shoulders. Lily rolled her eyes, but didn’t move. 

“It is. They just showed up! And I couldn’t turn them out into the cold.” 

“No, you couldn’t.” Remus lifted an eyebrow slightly, only for her to glare daggers at him. 

“Well, are you two okay? The hold isn’t the most comfortable.” James looked worried. 

“Yeah we’re fine. Just very glad to be on deck.” 

Remus nodded. “Does your ship have a name?”

Sirius lit up. “She does! We call her The Wolf. Mrs. Potter loves wolves.” 

“Yeah. That’s a great name for your ship.” 

His mouth pulled into a half smile. “It is. Anyway, even though you came onto the ship in a very unorthodox way, I’m glad you did.” Sirius was just staring at him with those eyes. 

“I- yeah me too.” 

⥈⥈⥈⥈

Lily looked at the two. Sirius was leaning on the rail next to Remus, head thrown back in one of his barking laughs. 

“He likes Remus, doesn’t he?” 

James nodded. “Yep. That’s his, Hey-I’m-flirting-with-you look.” 

“Called it.” 

“You did.”

⥈⥈⥈⥈

Love at first sight was stupid. Sirius was a firm non-believer in it. But, was he in love with Remus Lupin? It had been 4 days since they’d met, and he didn’t want to ever leave his side. From his dark jokes, to the way he scrutinized the sea, with piercing hazel eyes. Remus was the absolute best person he’d ever met. And Sirius didn’t know what to do with that. He was supposed to be the king of flirting! Hell, he could flirt with anyone (he’d flirted with a prince once), but the second Remus “i’m too sweet and pretty for words” Lupin came along, he couldn’t do anything! 

He sighed, and glanced down at the map. They were headed to Godric, in hopes of gaining more maps. But he couldn’t concentrate on the map either. Usually this would distract him from everything, but Remus was absolutely captivating. He peeked over, and smiled at him. The other man smiled back, and looked over at the map. 

“Need a hand?” 

“Yeah, that’d be great! Thank you.”

“Anytime!” and then Remus grinned and his breath caught.

⥈⥈⥈⥈

He was screwed. He and Sirius had spent the rest of the afternoon going over the map, and now they were sitting in the bow of the ship looking at the stars. Sirius’s arm was slung over his shoulder, and he was talking quietly about the different constellations. 

Slowly, the urge to kiss him grew stronger and stronger, until finally he kissed him, beneath stars, on the ship. 

⥈⥈⥈⥈  
Sirius had never been kissed like this. Not like he mattered, or that this was something that could and would happen again. When they pulled apart, Remus was smiling so, so softly at him. 

“Been wanting to do this for a while.”

“Well why didn’t you?” he had meant to sound indignant, but instead it came out breathless, and quiet.

“Didn’t know how’d you feel.”

In response, Sirius kissed him again. And this was what he had wanted: Remus and his ship, under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a kudos and a comment letting me know what you thought!


End file.
